


[gb] 痴小

by Puchipuchi122



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchipuchi122/pseuds/Puchipuchi122
Kudos: 4





	[gb] 痴小

*gb，就你们想的床上的那种gb

*有点肉末，我想要走微博停车场

*应该是个表面be

*

一

沈姨把白褂子递给我，叠好的薄棉布换在我手里攥皱。

“阿生回来了，”想是很难过，在得到消息三天就瘦脱形，面容枯槁，嘴角没劲垂下去，这种情况下叫人笑脸待客实属强人所难，可她看见我还是勉强抿了抿嘴，“工作忙一年还没回来几次，没想到这么难得的时候居然是让你因为这个回来。”一面表达歉意，一面说起眼角却又湿濡了。

气氛很压抑，穿蓝白褂的人忙碌在前院，什么场合说什么样的话。我宽慰地抓住她手背摸了摸，“阿秋和我一起长大，怎么都有些情谊，”我说，“我回来再见见他，应该的。”

我看她，她僵立，带理解点头，眼前这个比我矮一头的老太太拼命压制住的眼泪泛涌出来，漫过泪痕湿襟满裳。在沉默的人群里不知道是第几次爆发出尖锐的哭声，嗓子听起来有点沙哑，一个母亲会把崩溃和悲愤上天不公发泄在嘶吼里。然后所有人的目光都集中在颤抖站不稳的人身上，然后所有人停住手头的事情，然后有人猛然冲上去扶起腰背佝偻差点跪下去的人，然后有人也开始跟着断断续续地哭，哽咽着劝想开些。

说句不太应景的话，我居然觉得她是在有恃无恐地、享受人生唯一一次高光时刻:当大家都围着她转，在众星拱月里成为焦点。她到底会不会在心中暗自窃喜?

不过这是她应得挥霍的，都说是人生的唯一一次，她唯一的儿子当然也只能死一次。

所以我尽量配合搀住她，于是她理所当然把半边身体压在我身上，伸出手勾住我的脖子，凄惨地哭叫:“阿生啊——阿生你说，你说他……”

你说他怎么就这么惨呢?

我希望你能享受好你贫瘠人生里唯一的高光时刻。

*

二

后视镜里倒放的层峦叠嶂色调黯淡，黑魆魆和彻亮的天光交合出一条曲折的线。在互联网覆盖绝大部分世界的当下，信号收不到两格的山区确实是类比于远古洪荒的存在。车载音乐节奏轻快得像我在享受环球旅行的第一天假期，千山鸟飞，平心而论如果不是交通不便信号差劲，这里有资格评上国家重点保护文化古村落。这样一想似乎心情也跟着变好，我不知道是不是还有别的因素。

我的祖先生活在这片干瘪的土地，被陡崖峭壁层层封锁起来的山区，赠遗给绵延子孙的不是民风淳朴，而是与日俱增的攀比虚荣，里面的人发了疯想出去，外面却没人想进来。

为什么要回到这么糟糕的地方?

奔丧可能是一件让人难过的事情，但是有比奔前男友的丧，更让人心旷神怡的经历了吗?

踩油门加速，颠簸的路况一度让我的四轮小车成为午夜蹦迪现场，只差天花缀顶的闪光大球旋转跳跃，砸在我晕沉沉的脸上。

这一路激情澎湃，我应该恣肆张扬地笑出来，因为我比我爱而不得的人活得更长更久。

我要与天齐寿——!

下一首摇滚惊吓了沿路一排树上隐栖的鸟。

*

我想我是真的不太能忍受这样的场面，一个披头散发的老太不顾他人劝阻执意坐在地上哭得死去活来，因此稍安慰了下就赶紧遁地走人。此次回老家除了给我那个刚去世不久的前任奔丧，还有一事是为回来翻修一下父母留下的老宅。距离我外出读书再到拿到公司offer稳定工作，已经过去六七年之久，这些年回来看看的次数屈指可数。于我说不过是一块土地，积累灰尘和门前杂草丛生的家，仅有的丝毫瓜葛在幼年爸妈意外出事后也被干脆斩断。很难想象我居然也会有那它当挡箭牌找借口的一天。

是为了回来翻修一下父母留下的老宅。

我看见墙体表面剥落，碎粉在墙角积累厚厚一层，风损的破旧脏面上刷了个一米宽、斑驳且丑的红色拆字，野草疯长，看起来是只要不是流浪汉就不会稀罕来的地方。

掏钥匙，旋转，拉开，一览无余，和屋里的人说话:“你怎么又回来了。”

结果叶朝春这人像聋了一样压根没想理我，“来了也不打扫屋子，想走了直说，钥匙还我，”得亏他满沙发积灰也坐得下去，不光坐得下去还颇自得其乐泡了杯奶茶，红茶炖煮加纯奶，抿一小口后翘着二郎腿，转头看紧闭的百叶窗，白色塑料片在阳光下显露出接近透明薄亮的质感，透明薄亮的质感又转而投射在对方略显精致和倦怠的容貌上，他看起来是困兽，被一方囚笼禁锢到精疲力竭。

真应该改改动不动就赌气冷战的毛病，对于他被我惯出来的臭脾气已然习惯，权当眼不见为净吧。也没想让他真的能回应我，当真是我自己贱的，贱到被蔑视成这样也巴巴地腆着脸上去捡话茬，两人爱情在另一方感情溢满超标的情况下根本不存在平等关系。明明是他不对我还要一个劲劝说自己我爱他，给他包容。为了拉进关系特意坐他旁边，看他，瘦削的轮廓，“我走前给公司请了假，七天，很多吧?都是回来看你的，开不开心?”说着还笑一笑，期望人能有所回复。

叶朝春没动，一贯的枯眉，眉心纠结百般忧虑的样子，我知道他是对我的话有所质疑。

“我去奔丧了，”这是我坦诚后最后的底牌，还想挽回些什么，垂死挣扎，“但是真的都是因为太想你，叶朝春。”

叫一声不行那就叫两声，“叶朝春，”

“我们究竟多久没有在一起心平气和的讲话了?”

“上次见面还是在春节，可现在已经九月了啊，”手悄悄贴过去想拉住他白衬衫的衣角，叶朝春倏然转头看过来，眼神失去焦距而空洞，他似乎是穿过我看见了我身后的卧房，不过这又有什么关系呢?“阿春……”两个人的拉锯战总有一个人要先低声下气，那么这个人为什么不能是我?“七个月没见，连电话都少得可怜，”

没牵到他的手，我像个怨妇在诉苦。

诉衷情后该是表态，我爱你可以用很多方式表达，和你漫步在星空下脑子里只能想起说些废话，夏目漱石选择用今晚的月色真美，而我只能用对不起。

把责任大包大揽似乎才能挽回一点错误。

他看向卧房门口淋洒下来的微弱的光，我看向他，“对不起，”包裹住他端马克杯的手，指腹贴指尖，这次没有拒绝，我待有机会好好端详一下熟悉又陌生的五官，每一处都曾经用嘴唇吮吻过去，眼睫，鼻尖，唇珠。在交流少的可怜的情况下他也从来不提自己是胖是瘦了，以至于再见到他后大感七个月变化之大，人瘦了不少，眼下青黑，下唇苍白色，整个人神情恹恹。

有那么一刻想把他抱紧在怀亲近又安慰，想让他在我胸口放声大哭，想让他哭完昏昏沉沉在我身边一睡一下午，晚上吃完饭我们可以一起窝在床上看电影。

然而真这么做的时候却有些不对劲，他的黑瞳子雾色朦胧，水汽湿漉看似马上就要掉眼泪的模样，吻他时却没有意料之中他的倾吐委屈。朝春弧起唇线极其浅淡地笑了下，名字对的上人，缱绻如春的温柔，声音低柔潺潺像泉水琤琮，“阿生，”他说，“我也好想你。”

换他吻我，唇齿交津。管不住尚且冒着腾腾热气的奶茶，随意搁置一边后朝春拉扯我的手引导着让我把他压制在灰尘缠绵的布艺沙发上。重物坠落尘埃腾起的时候带着奇异的美感，厚重粉尘纷扬后铺在他散乱的长发。

叶朝春身上刺鼻的油彩味伴随了他十七年，到了最后竟然交缠胭脂，混合成为旖旎特殊的香气，在凑近他脖颈时香气炽盛，夹藏恒温动物膨胀窒息的暖意。能感知到他喉结吞咽了下，下一句话显得迫不及待，“快点啊，”断续低哑的气泡音，他腾出一只手在仓促解自己的扣子，呼吸窒了是因为我舔舐他锁骨的薄而敏感的皮肤，用牙齿轻嗑，难耐，吟哦出夹杂鼻音的一声，湿湿的，“芜生，嗯啊……芜生……”

“我尽量快一点，”我应他，“下午还要回去烧纸，你在家等我。”

他迷乱地点点头。

皮带被迅速抽走，裤头松开，我的手探入抚摸他，朝春受惊蹬腿，含住嗓音里的水汽在小声地哭:“我想你芜生，”

“我爱你没有人比我更爱你了……芜生阿生阿生——”

灰色的休闲裤，湿了。

确实没有人比你更爱我了。

神思惘然。

恍然。

*

三

我的老家，信号不涉及的地方，世代人自诩世外桃源的地方，一百三十七口人。

这一百三十七口人里有一百三十五口不知道，我的表哥阿秋和我除有一层旁系亲属关系外，他还曾是我的男朋友。剩下两口人自然是当事的两个人。

事实不太能说明什么，只能说明在这么一个人口日渐老龄化且同龄人极速缩减的封闭村落，谈恋爱是件多么困难的事情，因为青春期蠢蠢欲动的感情无处安放，无可奈何只好找了个亲戚随便纾解了下。

当事人两个，我和他，我们，都知道和近亲谈恋爱不对，这是建立在近亲的基础上，可是谁又规定只能这么想了?换个角度论证，爱这件事情错了吗?伟大的感情从来都是政治正确，我和阿秋是发乎情止乎礼的两情相悦，谁又能站出来规定这是错的。

老人可能会多嘴碎两句，不过青年人向来不管这么多，爱是轰轰烈烈是你死我活，可倒带回去追根溯源，感情的最开始一般不会是一见钟情，更何况阿秋和我是相差三岁从小穿一条开裆裤长大的关系。

日久生情的基础应该不会是我穿他穿旧的衣服，闻着衣物上残余的皂角香想入非非假装是他在拥抱我。在大家都还是一样的个头，然而我因为没爹没妈总被别的小孩欺负，因为身材过于瘦弱而被人推倒在肮脏黄土地、用脚底板被碾压的日子里，是身材第二瘦弱的阿秋挺身站出来，抓一根生锈的铁棍拳打东北虎脚踩镇关西，救他可怜的小妹于水火。虽然一通乱挥确实，没狗屁效果，这根锈铁棍往往是被敌对的孩子王抢了去成为玩具，抓住我们俩再是一顿狠揍。

二零零四年的时候他十三岁，穿短裤背心踩塑料人字拖，气喘吁吁奔过来像只弱鸡，个头还不到同龄老大的下巴，五六个人的遮挡让我看不见他怒目的表情，只能听见尚处在变声期男孩子尖锐的破锣嗓子，“放了她!”和一顿长达十分钟的单方面殴打。

对面的孩子王打爽了临走前啐他一口唾沫，“死娘娘腔和你妹玩泥娃娃去吧哈哈，”众人哄笑，我俩像死了一样躺在泥地里看太阳。阿秋还捂着被踹的肚子，那根锈铁棍照样被扔在一处，沈姨晚饭前要是没找到家里的晾衣杆是会再教训他一顿的，连带晚上不许吃饭。

我深知这件事情于他的严重性，因此等人走后第一时间爬起来捡杆子关心地擦了擦，看看哪里有没有破损，“站的起来吗?”我问，“快到饭点了。”

“阿生我操你妈，”青涩的男孩子在咒骂，刚学的新词上口不熟练，临到嘴边还在颤，不过据他说是被一拳头抡的，下一刻眼里就蓄满泪水，连带满腔委屈，“你再去招惹他们我就再也不救你了!!”

“我妈早死了你去啊，”我是无所谓他如何，阿秋伸手我就拉他起来，“你不过来就是救我了，你来了他们打得更狠……”

“我操你妈——!”观点陈述三遍。

“请吧请吧，”我点头，莫约能听得懂言下之意，邻居家的大花狸想讨人摸摸了也会一直叫春似的喵喵喵，我顺遂他的意思:“疼啊?疼来我给你揉揉。”然后他抽噎鼻子:“踹肚子了你试试啊!……嘶啊你轻点轻点，疼疼疼……”

这应该是我记忆里最后一次挨打，因为在那之后我和后山的猎户大叔学了点防身术，成为附近一带的孩子王，沈姨后院的锈铁棍也名副其实成为了晾衣杆，阿秋再没偷偷拿过它。

我那时候问阿秋被踹了几脚，他木楞楞地光挨打不记仇了，“数这干嘛，又打不过。”

有时候觉得那群人说他是个死娘娘腔真没错，眼泪比起女人的金疙瘩还不要钱。我傍晚回来他哭得像被揍的人是他，“你是傻逼吗，你是不是傻逼啊?!”又一个新词，不过骂出来明显不解气，鼻涕眼泪纵肆横流，“你真他妈出息!!……呜，我去给你找熟鸡蛋……”

刚想脱口而出的话一下子被噎住，其实我想和他说我把对方的肚子都打青了，听起来很像是在邀功，我不太想让自己成为一条只知道摇尾乞怜、谄媚卖乖的狗。多年之后突然想起来有这么一茬事，为了弥补当初的缺憾，我和他说以后不会有人再踹你肚子喊你死娘娘腔了，你知道为什么吗?因为你有我。

“……是啊，”被窝里的阿秋汗涔涔，光裸湿漉的脊背贴合被单。夏日里这么干纯粹是为掩人耳目，仿佛只要被子一盖就没人知道厚重之下的隆起是两个人卷着被子在做爱。他伏趴我身上咿咿呀呀地叫，扭腰，弓背，拿后面在吃我穿戴在身上的假橡胶阳具，看样子是爽到天上去。穷乡僻壤真有这么点不好，情趣用品和安全套都要托人寄送过来。我用胯顶他，阿秋尖叫一声，然后我感觉小腹湿濡黏糊，除了对方的囊袋和挺直的性器还有发烫的精液，刚刚有人射了。

他后面死咬住的东西脱落下来。

“啊……阿生，”死鱼似的无力垂下，喘息粗重，呼吸在我侧脸，明明是一副酣畅的模样却犹不满足，不怀好意地伸出舌头舔我，舔着舔着结果又上嘴。贤者时间仓促也含糊，我耳边是他在用气音说话，“是啊……他们是不欺负我了，可你比他们更可恶，更坏，”

他眯着眼睛笑得很狡黠，被窝里昏暗的视野，我的唇亲吻到他的头发，脖颈错开，耳畔有他的呼吸，重蹈覆辙。

阿秋在用只有我们两个能听见的声音:“……你操我。”

其实还有半茬话没和我那个已经去世的表哥说清楚。

你不会再受到欺负，我会有很多时间和你论证这论点，因为我长大以后会比你再高一些，会跑会跳会更有力量，能把你打横抱起走一段从教堂门口到玻璃彩窗下牧师的距离，能在吵架的时候有力钳制住你张牙舞爪的手然后以吻止息有关于爱不爱你的辩证题。

可前提是你要允许我能陪伴你这么长时间，或者说，

你要拥有这么多的时间。

*

四

丢进铁锅里的纸钱带出一串汹涌的火，火舌在跳跃。

温度的热浪在眼前晃，有点难受。

如果面前有镜子。我想。我的眼珠大概也在被黄橙色的焰火灼烧。

中空有只无形的手承受压力，它压制住锅中跃动，然后托起黑色灰烬让它们像蝴蝶一样扬翅而起，飞到在场每一个人的发旋上，抹在蓝白色的褂子上，以肉眼可见的速度由一大块分崩离析成碎片，最后是粉末，最后是沦为尘埃。

无数对死者的哀悼和祝愿被寄托在一摞摞明黄色的纸钱上，无论宏大还是卑微，无感还是悲戚，都只能化为虚无，挂念与泥土作伴。

我的手机里有许多条语音，发送人是朝春。这两年他的精神状态变得很不好，不过我想但凡所有不幸的结果都是由不顺心的小事在积累叠加，而这种不顺心恰好已经伴随他很多年，交流多半来自于他的抱怨，“阿生，”他的声音很疲惫，“我快疯了，想和你说但是你为什么不在我身边呢。”

“班子里难得放一天假，累死了。”

“昨晚吃辣多了，今早起来感觉嗓子有点发炎，可班主不让我请假。”

……

“我妈这两天在逼我相亲……你难道不想问问对方是什么样子，有没有比你好吗?”他难得带点调侃的意味。

其实我挺想知道并且饶有兴趣，但这种已知答案的趣味真是无聊，年轻人的爱恋炽热并且自满，总是带着莫名自信无条件放心对方忠诚且不会爱上别人。

烦恼都是积攒起来的。

他母亲爱慕虚荣，我一个无父无母的人实在看不出吃饱穿暖有什么错。叶朝春总是能穿上最好最厚的棉袄度过凛冬，在村同龄孩子里第一个得到属于自己的名牌跑鞋的人，五岁在戏班进修，唱念做打，十一岁上台表演，回家满墙黄澄澄的奖状能说明一切，似乎还要感谢我父母早逝，不然可能也要以他为榜样从小唠叨到大。

这样优秀的小孩会很听妈妈的话，妈妈就是他的皇恩浩荡和金科玉律。在人人都向往自由先进的时候妈妈不让他出去见识外面的世界，妈妈说你不想成为这里最懂事的孝子了吗，陪着妈妈不好吗，妈妈已经给你想好后路了，你就去唱戏，满地老头老太太的地方当然也挣钱的，到了二十五岁就找个女人结婚，二十六岁就能让妈妈做奶奶啦。

如今他二十八，距离二十五的时限已过三年，那边催促得像高压锅，最后释放的一刻顶头的安全阀疯狂叫嚣，“谁想成为最懂事的孝子?!”、“你要的真的是我想要的吗?”。

叶朝春和结婚隔一个我，隔一道天堑，有悖伦理而舍不得放手终究会成为一条难以跨越的鸿沟。

把高压锅和他做类比并不贴切，因为所幸高压锅还有释放的一天，他除了死即解放就不存在其他出路。

呔!——且让奴家给您唱一段。

春节难得瞧他祭出十来好几年的功力，瞧他着身错彩镂金上了正经妆相，施粉桃花，螺眉青黛，周身一转裙褶翩跹，渡上柔和光晕，沦落红尘的模样。

举杯小酌几口，他开始吊嗓子唤咿呀，向前装模作样踏两步，提手虚点，水袖荡漾，摇出女儿家的娇羞怅惘。

婵娟两鬓秋蝉翼，宛转双蛾远山色。

“妾弄青梅凭短墙，君倚白马傍垂杨。”

墙头马上遥相顾，一见知君

“……即断肠。”

腾挪闪转，叶朝春敛了罗绮俯下身，我眼里的他是伊人柳眉，磨去棱角模糊性别的认知。他天生就有这样的能力，美是没有错的，男人也可以有精致和漂亮的权利。

身姿娉婷，我看那抹微勒的殷红抿起更甚，下一刻唇瓣相贴，间隙中露出白，渡气，气息从漏风的地方泄出来。

脱了长衫去了水钻头面，徒留张花俏妆面，叶朝春的嗓子里还断续哼着方才的调子，跨坐在我身上索吻。指尖挑开松垮的衣领，胸口裸露，他埋首贪婪汲取一点难得的亲近，下次见面是不知归期。

不能言说的关系会在烟花绚烂鞭炮响彻的除夕夜拉开帷幕，最后又以一通妈妈的电话告终，她什么都不会问，但是说的话会很有分量:“家里长辈都赶着来想看你唱戏。”

妈妈的好孩子，又该什么时候结婚呢?

他崩溃地哭了，脸上油料很好看地糊成斑斓色，滑过下巴的两滴不出预料落在我的胸膛:“真想找个谁都不认识我们的地方远走高飞。”

消息划到最新的那条，语音，叶朝春说:“叶芜生，我坚持不住了。”

时间在五天前。

*

五

阿秋的分手电话在五月。

“我们分手吧，”背景音嘈杂，歌舞曲，节奏响亮，他低柔的嗓音被掩盖在兵荒马乱下，很平静，“我妈给我找了别的女人。”听起来很像一个拔*无情的渣男。

“叶朝春你是不是有病?”我不敢置信，“为什么?”

电话那头顿一下，“因为近亲交媾会生出智障。”

我大概听明白了，“叶朝春你真的是有病，”为什么连正当的借口都找不来，现在听起来他不像个渣男，而是一个通过近亲交媾生出来的真正的智障，“你明明非常清楚谁是被操的一方。”

给每段曾出现过的感情一点起码的尊重，就算再不堪也值得有始有终，可叶朝春妄想一个电话就能了断这二十年来的所有，他全身而退，却连一个求生的机会都没为我留下。

爱会变质，我的茫然变成咬牙切齿地恨，心中的无数问题呼之欲出，皆被他一通忙音挡住去路。可这时候我又开始恨自己，恨自己当初怎么惯的他恃宠而骄，惯的他无法无天，自私贪婪。

懦弱。

沈姨说事发突然想让阿秋早早安息，遗体紧急处理后早拿去火化了。

我和叶朝春说在家等我，可我回到家什么都没有，布满尘埃的沙发垫上独留下我一人的痕迹，和周边粉灰色相较起来很怪异，自此回忆起脑内一出自导自演的始终。

眼看他巧笑倩兮美目盼兮，眼看他连人带棺材进焚化炉，出来只剩下满床粉末和一个突兀的头骨。

眼看我掬一抔故乡黄土，纷纷扬扬撒在坟前。

我当恣肆张扬地笑出来，因为我比我爱而不得的人活得更长更久。

end.

*没想到吧拖更大王更新了，还爆字数了:D

  



End file.
